Young Justice: Jay-Bird
by The Ghost 22
Summary: The story of Jason Todd and his days as robin in the young justice world, because they skipped over them like d-bags. Warning: contains language, violence, the badassery of Jason Todd, and other stuff. First part of my YJ: Jay-Bird trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is the beginning to my Young Justice: Jay-Bird series, and my first story (so be gentle with me). If you wanna see what this is about go see my profile, the info should be there. I'm writing this because Jason Todd is my favorite comic character and all the other authors that write stories dealing with Jason in Young Justice have seem to have given up or just deal with one part of the story and he needs more love so here it is, enjoy and review. Disclaimer: I don't own any of this shit.

It was nighttime in Gotham. The time when all the crooks, scumbags, and thieves came out to steal, score some drugs, or just kill. People like Jason Todd.

Currently Jason was out with his friend Chris about to rob some convenience store. Jason wasn't taking care of his mom because he needed money to feed them because his dad was taken to prison a few months ago, and probably wasn't coming back. So now he was the man of the house. The one who stole so he and his mom could survive for another week and the man who kept all the drug dealers away from his mom. _'Not that it matters anyway mom usually gets her score one way or another', _Jason thought cynically.

Jason was in his favorite red hoodie (his only hoodie), a grey t-shirt, ripped and faded black jeans, and black and white vans and was currently getting his red balaclava on. Chris, who was dressed almost in the exact same clothes, except he had a checkered jacket instead of a red hoodie, took out a gun.

Jason stared at the gun with wide eyes before asking, "Chris why are we using guns I thought you said nobody would get hurt?!"

"Don't worry, it's not loaded it's just to scare people so we can get the job done easier, I promise nobody will be hurt."

"Okay whatever let's just get this over with."

They then entered the store where there was just a man at the register and a woman looking at some stuff to buy. "This is a stickup", Chris shouted, "You keep lookout, man. And make sure that lady doesn't move a freaking muscle."

"Please don't hurt me… don't-"the lady started to panic so Jason decided to kneel next to her and calm her down.

"Shh… you don't have to worry. I'm just a regular guy in a rough place. All we're trying to do is get some money for rent and groceries. My name's Jason… and I promise you won't get hurt. This'll all be over in a minute."

"You idiot", Chris came over, money in the duffel bag and pointed the gun at the lady's head, "you told her your name? You're going to get us _both_ locked up! You were supposed to be lookout… can't you do anything right? I'll take this myself…"

"No!"

_Blam_

"Come on man we have to run!"

Jason just stood there looking wide eyed at the corpse of the dead woman thinking, _'what have I done, why did I let this happen.' _He then ran off after Chris.

When Jason finally caught with him Chris was standing in an alley panting.

"C'mon, Jason –pant pant-… we have to keep moving…"

Jason took off his mask and walked up to him, "She won't… she won't ever move again."

When he got up to Chris, Jason punched him hard in the face. "This was just about the_ money_, Chris! You said the gun was _unloaded_!"

Chris was down on the ground and Jason proceeded to hit him over and over, "You promised nobody would get hurt! Gonna make sure… you never hurt anyone again."

Just when he was about to punch him once more a police officer pulled Jason off of Chris, "Get off him!"

"He shot the woman down the street. Killed her… I just… I stopped him… I needed to stop him."

The officer just rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Well, you did the job, son… doesn't look like much of a threat now, does he?"

"Whatever you say, officer."

Just then a bright light was shown in the sky, and Jason and the officer looked up at it. It wasn't just any light though, it was the batsignal. The symbol of hope for Gotham.

The officer then went up to him and said, "Look kid, I'll take him down to the station and take the money bake to where it belongs, and you just run back home and I'll forget you were here, got it."

Jason just nodded and replied, "Yes sir, thank you."

"Anytime, now go."

Jason then proceeded to run home and think about what he just saw.

'_Maybe things can be different. Maybe with a protector things will be better for the people here, better for me and my mom. Maybe someone can make a difference.'_

When Jason got home what he saw froze him in place.

On the ground was his mom surrounded by her own drool and a needle lying next to her.

Jason knelt next to his mother's body, sobbing, and tried, in vain to shake his mother awake, "Mom… mom please wake up… mom please don't… don't leave me."

'_Maybe he just makes things better for certain people in Gotham, and doesn't care about people like us.'_

**I just completed my first chapter, yay! My god writing that last part just tore at all my feels. In case you're wondering I got the inspiration for this chapter from Batman issue #0, it was just so good and it got my writing brains inspired. In case you're wondering, this dose in fact take place during the 5 year gap (which was stupid) and at the beginning of this fic Jason is 14 and Dick is 16 and just became Nightwing. I hope you enjoyed it and please remember read and review, and NO FLAMING.**


	2. Meeting Batman

**This is the second chapter of my story and I'm writing this because I have nothing better to do at the moment (wow that's kinda depressing) and my ADD mind made me too impatient to wait for any more reviews (there's only 1 at the moment) and I promise you my, so far, only faithful reviewer that the chapters will get longer as I go, that was just a sorta prologue to the actual story. So let's get this out of the way before I start my new chappie. Disclaimer: I don't own any of this shit (if I did there wouldn't have been a 5 year gap and people would not have to worry about the fact that the show might be canceled because I'm smarter than that).**

Jason was wandering through the streets of Gotham in the same clothes he wore the day his mom died. _'Like I have anything else to wear, I'm broke and homeless dammit.' _

The day his mom died he was sent to an orphanage, which he escaped from (like he wanted to be stuck in a house full of snott nosed brats where he would be kicked onto the streets when he turned 18 anyway), after the EMTs and cops left. _'Just another overdosed druggy they said. She wasn't just some druggy to him, she was his mom, the bastards.' _

So he was living on the streets in crime alley for the past few months, with only the clothes on his back, some lock picks, and a tire iron he found. He got by just fine by stealing and jacking tires. _'Bastards can afford some missing jewelry and money; they can afford to replace some tires. I need that shit just to live dammit.' _

He just stole some money and jewelry from some loser's apartment and was going to sell the jewelry when four thugs came up to him. _'Great, random douchebags that I can beat the shit out of. They probably deserve it to.' _

The apparent leader of the four morons came up to Jason and said, "Hey there little boy, why don't you put down your hood down so we can see your pretty face."

Jason just smirked and responded, "Wow you could not sound any creepier if you tried. Why don't you and your group of morons run along so I don't have to beat you guys half to death."

The leader snarled, "Watch your mouth boy."

"Really you're threatening me, cause it seems I'm the one with the tire iron so you seem to be at a disadvantage here."

The leader then pulled out a knife, "Oh yeah, well I gotta knife, punk."

"Ooh, scary." Then Jason swung hard with the tire iron and hit the leader right where it hurts the most for a man and proclaimed, "Nut shot", and then round house kicked the guy coming up behind him knocking him to the ground. The third thug then swung at him but Jason ducked under his arm and then hit him in the spine with the tire iron making him go down in pain as well. He was about to hit the last guy but he noticed he pulled out a gun and yelled, "Oh shit", before ducking out of the way of the shot. Jason then swung up with his tire iron successfully knocking the gun out of his hand before hitting over the head with it.

Jason not one for missing a chance to make fun of random street thugs said, "Not that I'm complaining, but, you dumbass, why didn't you pull that out in the first place. It sure as hell would've saved you and your buddies a lot of time, and pain."

Then he noticed that they were starting to get up and deciding not to draw this out any longer started to run and said, "Well I would love to stay and chat I gotta go."

Once he was at a safe distance away he decided to slow down. _'Heh, morons', _he thought to himself jokingly. He then decided to go sell the jewelry he sold, like he was gonna do before being so rudely interrupted, and go get some food.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jason left the diner he ate at with his stolen money and picked up his trusty tire iron from where he left it.

'_What to do what to do. I guess I could just head back to that abandoned apartment building I left my stuff at, or I could jack some tires.' _Jason then yawned loudly. _'You know what; I'll just go back to the apartment.'_

Jason was walking down some random alley (which admittedly wasn't one of his greatest ideas, but who cares) when he saw it. He saw the goddamn batmobile, just sitting there. _'Holy shit this is a sweet ride, although the wings on the back are little weird, but still it's awesome.' _Jason then looked at the tires and remembered his tire iron and got the greatest idea ever. Well, it was great in his opinion. _'He's probably some rich bastard that has a bunch of tires to spare anyway.' _Then Jason proceeded to go to work on the tires.

When Jason was on the last the last tire when he heard something but when he looked up there was nothing. Jason stupidly thought nothing of it and went back to work on the last tire when he heard a gruff, deep voice behind him say, "What in the hell do you think you're doing."

Jason then yelped, jumped 10 feet in the air, and spun around and what he saw scared him a little. _'Holy shit its Batman and… is he glaring at me?'_

Jason then gulped, smiled and hid his tire iron behind his back before saying, "Uhh… just admiring your car, what's it to you?"

The boy's response impressed and annoyed Bruce a little, _'He's not even affected by the batglare.' _"Really, because it seems to me that you're trying to steal my tires."

"What makes you say that?"

"What else is the tire iron for?"

"For this", Jason said before hitting Batman extremely hard in the stomach and running. He went through a bunch of different alleys and pathways to make sure to lose the Bat before arriving at the abandoned apartment he called home.

He then sat on the mattress that was on the floor and took out a smoke before lighting it. He then looked at the only picture of his mom he had left and thought, _'I miss you so much mom, I should've done better at protecting you from those damn dealers.'_

He took a long drag from his cigarette when he heard Batman's voice say, "Those things will stunt your growth kid." He then turned around and sure enough there Batman was standing by the doorway. _'Well shit', _he thought.

"What the hell do you want", he replied stubbornly.

"Well first, I want you to come and help me put my tires back on my car and then, I want to help you get a better life."

Jason's voice softened before replying, "Why do you care."

Batman rested a hand on Jason's shoulder and he tensed a bit before relaxing and said, "Because you deserve better than to live the rest of your life on the streets, and I see potential in you, and I believe you are destined to do great things."

Jason thought this over a bit before replying, "Fine but on one condition, you don't send me to juvie or back to that damn orphanage again got it."

"Wasn't in the plan anyways."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After getting the tires back on the both got in the car before Jason asked, "So, where are we going?"

"Home", Batman replied, and then took off.

They started to approach a small mountain and weren't slowing down. Jason getting nervous said, "Hey watch out we're gonna crash", but he didn't slow down at all. _'Oh great I just accepted a deal with a crazy person and I'm about to die', _but instead of crashing they went write through and started to descend down a large ramp, _'or not'._

They then entered a giant cave with an old British man in a tailored suit waiting for them. When they exited the batmobile Jason looked around wide eyed and said, "Holy shit, your headquarters is an actual batcave, could you get anymore cliché."

"Yes Batman is the definition of originality, he even had the genius to name it the Batcave", Alfred replied sarcastically with a smirk and Batman just grumbled angrily to himself, "I'm Alfred, the Batman's butler, at your service, and you are?"

"My name is Jason Todd."

"Well then, Master Bruce, is young Master Jason's stay temporary or permanent?"

Bruce pulled down his cowl and replied, "He's staying full time."

"Of course sir I will go fetch a room for Master Jason upstairs right away sir."

Jason shocked by the recent revelations said, "Hold up your Bruce Wayne, as in billionaire Bruce Wayne, and what do you mean I'm staying here for now on, why are you telling me all this."

Bruce went to him and rested a hand on his shoulder and said, "I want to adopt you, and I want you to be my partner. Robin has recently given up his title and taken up a new name and we agreed that if I could find someone to pass the legacy onto he would help train them, and I believe that person is you. I see the potential in you and thought that with the right guidance your skills could be put to a better use than crime."

"Wait you guys want me to be Robin…? I'll give it a try but I'm telling you right now… I'm probably going to screw it up."

"As if we would allow that master Jason"

"I'm not worried Jason. Now, follow Alfred upstairs to your bedroom, you'll need all the rest you can get because your training begins tomorrow."

**And now Jason is Robin. Next chapter he will meet Nightwing and possibly Batgirl and most likely won't meet the team till the chapter after that. Well I hope you all like this story so far and hopefully more people review this story. And yes I did change some stuff help me write this story like the fact that Nightwing is willingly letting Bruce find a replacement and giving up Robin without a huge fight. I just think that's most likely the thing that happened in the YJ universe. So remember read and review because I could always use the inspiration and any helpful criticism or ideas and NO FLAMING. **


	3. Becoming Robin

**Hello guys now we're at chapter 3. I was just sitting in my room looking at the new reviews (because I actually woke up early for once and was extremely bored) when suddenly inspiration struck me. That's the great thing about ADD sometimes ideas just hit you, the bad thing is I have to write it down fast or else I forget those great ideas (at least it gets me to update faster). Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

When Bruce said training was tomorrow apparently he forgot to mention it was after Jason went shopping for new clothes. Alfred tookJason to the mall and he got some jeans, cargo pants and shorts, some varying regular plain shirts, some band t's, a new pair of vans, some sweats and tanks for training, and unfortunately a few stupid monkey suits (he absolutely refused to replace his red hoodie). After that they went back to the manor and Bruce told him to put on a tank and some sweats for training.

They were currently sparing and Bruce would stop every once in a while to show him a new move or tell him what he was doing wrong, until this happened…

Jason faked a left hook at Bruce and then swung at him with his right, which he caught, and then he tried to bring his left foot up high so he could kick him in the head. Unfortunately for Jason, Bruce caught that as well, and then Bruce threw Jason over his shoulders and onto the ground. "Come on Jason, I know you can do better than this. We're not stopping until you manage to get me on the ground."

"But that's gonna take forever, you're the goddamn Batman, and I'm just Robin in training."

Bruce was about to respond when a new voice said, "I kept telling him that when I was training, but he was too damn stubborn to take no for an answer."

Jason turned around to look at the new voice, and saw a guy about two years older than him with shaggy black hair, blue eyes, tall, lean, muscular, and was wearing a blue t-shirt, a black jacket, dark jeans and blue and black converse.

Bruce gave a small smiled to the newcomer, yes he smiled, and said, "Dick, where were you last night?"

"I decided to stay at the mountain last night after the mission, but I wouldn't have if I'd known I'd miss so much. So who is this?"

"This is Jason Todd, the new Robin, and your new brother."

"Umm, hi", Jason said nervously; giving a small wave to Dick, while fidgeting a little.

Dick smiled brightly at him and said, "Oh, so you're who I'm passing my legacy onto, nice to meet you. Hey Bruce, do you mind if I talk to Jason alone for a minute."

"Sure, I'll be down in the cave, and when you're done I want you to give Jason some training in acrobatics", Bruce said before leaving the room.

Jason and Dick looked at each other for a moment before Jason asked, "So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"I just wanted to us to get to know each other a bit since we're going to be brothers, and I also wanted to talk to you about being Robin and the hero biz."

"Oh, of course. So what do you wanna know first?"

"What was your life like before you got here and how you met Bruce for starters", then Dick noticed Jason got a little uncomfortable at the question and said, "Come on, if you tell your story, I'll tell you mine."

"Ok, well I grew up in crime alley. My dad went to prison a while back and I'm guessing he died there as well, and my Mom died of overdose a couple of months ago while I was out stealing so we could eat and pay the bills. I've been living on my own ever since… I met Bruce last night because I… might have tried to steal the tires from the batmobile."

Dick was a little saddened at first, but when Jason finished he was laughing.

"Oh come on, it's not that funny, besides I almost got away with it to. I was on the last tire when he got there."

Dick finished laughing and said, "Oh man, I can't believe you did that. I gotta say I'm a little impressed, it takes a lot of guts and a bit of skill to be able to do that, no wonder he picked you."

"Yeah well… thanks, I guess. So what's your story?"

Dick decided to get serious and said, "Well I grew up in the circus, my family and I were acrobats in the show. One night, when I was nine, we were doing a performance in Gotham and some mob boss named Zucco sabotaged the show and my family fell to their deaths. Bruce was watching from the stands and decided to adopt me and after that I became Robin to take down Zucco and others like him."

"Oh… so why did you name yourself Robin, why not something else?"

"Well my mom, when she was alive, said when I was up their performing, that I reminded her of a robin. So to honor her memory I named myself robin."

"If it's so important to you than why become Nightwing, why'd you let me be Robin?"

"Because, I realized I can't be Robin forever; that I have to grow up and move on. I'm giving you the title because someone has to carry on that legacy, and I think that letting someone else be Robin will help teach them a few things about growing up, and even if he won't admit it Bruce needs a Robin, someone to help carry the weight of being Batman, someone to watch his back out there, and I honestly believe that someone is you."

"Oh, ok then I promise I won't let you guys down, I'll prove I can be a great Robin, and I'll make you guys proud. Now enough of this sappy shit let's go do some training. If I'm gonna be Robin I need to know some moves."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the past few hours Dick was helping Jason learn some acrobatics and some new fighting moves and now he was currently teaching Jason how to do a triple summersault on the uneven bars.

"Man…-pant-pant-… I did some parkour while I was on the streets but this is hard", Jason said and then took a swig from his water bottle.

Dick, who changed into a dark blue tank and grey sweats, said, "Yeah, it is, but don't worry it gets easier. I promise once you get this down we'll be done and go eat some of Alfred's cookies. Now, all you gotta do is tuck yourself in a little tighter during your dismount."

Jason nodded and ran at the bars, jumped and grabbed the first bar then he let go tucked himself in and flipped once, twice, the a third time, successfully grabbed the second bar then flipped off and back onto the ground. Jason threw his hands in the air and said, "Yes, I did it. Now let's go get those cookies you were talking about I'm starving."

They then went off and ate some cookies. While they were eating Dick told Jason about Batgirl and then the team. He told him about Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Connor, Kaldur, Tula, Garth, Zatanna, Raquel, Donna, and all the missions they went on. When Jason asked when he could join Dick told him that Batman would probably let him join after he got some experience as Robin in Gotham. Bruce eventually came over and told them they had to go to bed because Dick had school tomorrow and Jason had more training to do, and they both grudgingly did so.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the past week Jason did nothing but training. He loved the combat and gadget training but he wasn't too fond of the detective, observation, and hacking training, it's not that he wasn't good at it (because he was) he just thought it was extremely boring. He was sitting in a leather rolly chair (at least that's what he called it) wearing his vans, an Escape The Fate t-shirt, some jeans, and his signature red hoodie, sitting in front of the batcomputer with his legs dangling from one of the armrest and his back on the other, doing some detective training while listening to Holdin' It Down For The Underground by A Day To Remember when Alfred came up to him with some kind of uniform. He paused the song and asked, "Hey Alfie, what's with the uniform?"

"I believe it is your new school uniform, Master Jason."

Jason stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over and asked, "Wait, what?! What do you mean school uniform, I thought I was being home schooled?!"

Bruce then came out of the shadow in full Batman gear, but with the cowl down, and his hands holding something behind his back, and said, "I'm afraid not starting Monday you're going to school with Dick, and tomorrow we are introducing you to the public at a gala I'm hosting tomorrow, here, but tonight", he pulled out a Robin suit, "We go patrolling."

"Holy shit, are you serious", Jason asked taking the suit in his hands and got a good look at it. It had a red armored tunic with a yellow R surrounded by a small black circle on the left side of the chest, and three yellow rectangles as buttons, dark green leggings and dark green boots, long dark green sleeves, red gloves that are dark green on the back of the hands, a yellow utility belt, a cape that was black on the outside and yellow on the inside with a yellow rectangle button at the collar, and a red domino mask with white out lenses.

"Would I ever joke? Now go change and we'll leave."

He left and got changed quickly, but decided to stay hidden. "Jason, are you done yet? Because if you can't suit up at home base I'm concerned on how you'd do in the field", Bruce said with a chuckle.

Jason watch from behind the computer as Alfred came back with a tray of tea after putting the horrid school uniform in his room. "Perhaps he's primping sir, as I recall Master Richard spent nearly half an hour admiring his reflection when he first got his cape."

"Jason, come on out or I'm going on patrol without you", Bruce said while standing in front of the batcomputor. Jason chose that moment to jump down next to the keyboard, saying "Ha", scaring Alfred and making him drop the tray of tea.

"My word", Alfred gasped.

"Got ya", said Jason smiling wide.

"Would have", Bruce started to smile, "If I hadn't seen you slip behind the computer banks three minutes ago."

"Naw, I got ya", Jason said with a shit eating grin. Bruce just shook his head, "How does it feel?"

"It feels awesome", Jason said punching the air. "Check me out", he yelled out doing a backflip onto the ground, "I'm Robin the boy wonder! Are you kidding me this rocks!" He started to head to the batmobile, "come on old man, we got bad guys who need chasing!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They stopped a few muggings, attempted murders, and rapes when they got a call that said the Riddler was robbing a bank.

Batman and Robin were fighting some goons when Robin noticed Riddler trying to make a break for it, so he decided to go take him down. A guy with a crossbow shot at him but he dodged and jumped on and then off his shoulders using him as a springboard. Another goon wrapped a whip around his ankle but Robin went into a flip, cut it off with a birdarang and then landed in front of Riddler.

Jason gave him his signature smirk and said, "Riddle me this, what's green and purple but covered in red and yellow." Riddler then tried to hit him with his cane but Robin blocked it with a birdarang, then jumped onto his hand spun around then kicked him in the nuts sending Riddler grabbing at his groin in pain and falling down the stairs. Robin then jumped down and landed on him in a crouch position and said, "You, when I land on your sorry ass."

A goon then pointed a gun at him and said, "Don't move, or I'll…" Robin interrupted him saying, "You'll what, shoot me?" Robin then threw a small birdarang at him and it stuck in the barrel making the gun backfire when he tried to shoot it, sending the goon to the floor holding his hand in pain.

"Good job Robin", Batman said, "Now let's go home."

"Ah man, but I was having so much fun, beating the shit out of criminals", Robin sighed then said, "Fine let's go bossman."

When they were in the car Jason thought, _'Man, this is the best day of my life.'_

**And now Jason is Robin, Hooray. God, it took me hours to finish this, I kept on getting distracted by absolutely nothing. I hope you like this chapter because I worked really hard on it. Anyways the next chapter will be his introduction to the public and certain character along with his first day of school and more adventures as Robin, and maybe, if I'm feeling generous, his first time meeting the team. In case you're wondering, I got that last scene from Under The Red Hood (great movie) the big difference is that he is a teenager and not a little kid and he is wearing his YJ uniform instead of the one with those horrid short pants *shudder*. Anyways read and review (reviews help me write chapters), and NO FLAMING.**


	4. Balls and School

**Hello again, sorry for not updating for about 5 weeks. I've just been busy and have had some writer's block and I didn't know how to start this chapter (even though I knew what it's about). But never fear, for I now know what to write. I'd just like to respond to Hazardous Materials' review before we get started. I know it seems rushed right now but the thing is this story is about his time as Robin in Young Justice so I just wanted to get on the streets as soon as possible, and I will start using a lot less canon material now that I got his origin out of the way. I also would like to know where this story is you were talking about, because I looked for it on your profile and there wasn't one there, IDK. Anyways thanks for the review, constructive criticism always helps, now on with the story. Disclaimer: I don't own shit (last time I'm saying this because we all know this by now, and it also gets fucking annoying after a while).**

Jason was at the Gala that Bruce was hosting, standing propped up next to a wall watching rich snobs, in suits and dresses, talking and dancing to some classical music crap. He was wearing this stupid black monkey suit with a red tie that Bruce forced him to wear (also Alfred made him cut his hair and crop it, which he was strongly against, but Dick told him he looked like a teenage Jensen Ackles (which he didn't understand)) and he was thinking one thing, _'this is bullshit'. _They already introduced him to everyone and the reporters started to leave him alone, people would either talk crap about him or some of the ladies would pinch his cheek and say something like how cute he was. He wondered why Bruce wouldn't let him leave already, people stopped caring and so did he, so why was he still here.

All of the sudden a gun shot rang out and people started to scream. At the entrance to there were 4 guys with ski masks and guns. "Where's the brat", said the leader of the group. Oh great, kidnapers already. He's just now being introduced to the public and there are already kidnappers, man word travels around fast. Well, better get to the batcave. "There he is", or not.

The leader grabbed his arm harshly and said, "Come on kid, you're coming with us."

"I don't think so, I was taught not to go anywhere with strangers. Now get your hands off me before I hurt you", Jason said with a glare.

"You, hurt me, yeah right, you're just a kid", he scoffed.

"Yeah, but I'm a Crime Ally kid", Jason responded with a smirk, then kicked the leader in the balls, took his gun and hit him over the head with it. He then proceeded to point it at the other goons and said, "Why don't you morons put the guns down and things won't get messy."

The goons started to put their weapons down when one of them said, "Wait a minute, what are we doing. There are three of us and only one of him and we all have guns. We can take him."

'_Crap, smart kidnappers, well this could be going better.' _"Umm, a little help here", Jason said to nobody in particular. "Don't worry, I'm on it", said a voice. All the sudden Nightwing landed on one goon, knocking him out. He then hit another on the head with his dual escrima sticks then tazed the other with the electric ends of his weapons.

He started to handcuff the knocked out goons, then turned to Jason and asked, "Hey kid, can you drag that guy you knocked out over here?"

"Sure thing, rely on me to drag this moron's heavy ass over to you," Jason grumbled then dragged him over to Nightwing, who handcuffed him.

"Okay, somebody call the cops to come pick these guys up and have a goodnight folks", he said before leaving.

'_Yeah it's gonna be great',_ Jason thought before being swarmed by reporters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Jason was sleeping in his room when Alfred came in. "Wake up Master Jason; you don't want to be late for your first day of school."

"Do I have to Alfie? I almost got kidnapped last night and I'm still dealing with the trauma", Jason said groggily, lifting his head up and squinting.

"I somehow doubt that Master Jason", he said before separating the curtains letting the sunlight in, "Now put on your uniform and come downstairs for breakfast."

"Ugh, not the damn uniform, why must they make us wear those stupid things", Jason asked but didn't get a response because Alfred already left. He got up and brushed his teeth, put on some deodorant, and went to put on his school uniform. He buttoned up the white long sleeve most of the way, put on the dark red tie loosely, then put on the dark blue slacks, suit jacket, and his Vans. He made his hair slightly less messy than the bed head he had, and then went downstairs thinking he looked good enough.

He saw Dick and Bruce already at the table. Bruce was in a suit reading the paper while Dick was in the exact same uniform but he wore it like he was supposed to, had on dress shoes instead of Vans, and had his shaggy hair combed neatly, and was currently eating cereal.

Dick looked up at him and said, "Oh come on Jay, why don't you look nicer. Don't you want to make a good impression?"

"Screw that, you guys might be okay with being playboys but I'm not. I figure since I'm from Crime Alley, I can be the tough bad boy. It's probably what people expect anyway."

"I for one think that is a great idea. Now what would you like for breakfast Master Jason", Alfred asked.

"I'll just have eggs, over easy, and bacon."

"I'll get right on it Master Jason."

"Thanks Alfie."

Bruce then showed him the paper and said, "Looks like you and Dick made the front page Jason."

Jason looked at the paper and it showed a picture of him and Nightwing standing over the four handcuffed goons and the headline said _"__Bruce Wayne's New Son Avoids Kidnappers with the Help of Nightwing."_ "Oh, well what do you know? At least they were able to get some good shots while I was being kidnapped", Jason said sarcastically.

"Why did you fight back, you could've exposed your identity as Robin", Bruce scolded.

"I fought back because I didn't want to get kidnapped. Besides it's not like I did anything fancy and fighting back helps the rough, bad boy, street kid image. It's like I said, I don't want to be the helpless playboy you guys pretend to be, it's what everyone expects anyways", Jason responded.

"Alright, just don't do anything that'll expose the secret, and be careful."

"Don't worry Bruce; I'll just use the stuff I learned on the streets while I'm not being Robin. Ooh yay, food, thanks Alfie", Jason said before he began to eat.

"You're very welcome Master Jason. Now hurry up and eat, you have a big day ahead of you, Master Jason", Alfred said and then left.

Jason then got his backpack, phone and black skullcandy headphones, and followed Dick to the classic Bentley limo where Alfred was waiting. They got in the back and Jason put in his headphones and started to listen to Escape The Fate radio on Pandora.

Jason was currently listening to Given Up by Linkin Park when Dick tapped his shoulder. He paused the song and took his headphones and asked, "What?"

"What are you listening to", asked Dick.

"Here, I'll show you", Jason said giving Dick the headphones and pressing play on the song.

Dick listened for a bit before frowning slightly and handing Jason back the headphones. Jason paused the song again and Dick asked, "Why do you listen to such harsh music? Why don't you listen to something happy like Jesse McCartney or Katy Perry?"

"Because they suck and at least the bands I listen to use actual instruments and good singers and not computers and singers that either use way too much auto tune or haven't hit puberty yet and sound like girls. The closest thing to pop music I will ever listen to is punk goes pop", Jason responded.

"Whatever you're just jealous because they get more girls than you."

"I'm not jealous. I could get any girl I want, I mean look at me. I just respect women to much to use my chiseled good looks and new found fame and fortune, to get tons of girls."

"Whatever, you're jealous", Dick pouted.

Jason was about to put his headphones back on when Alfred said, "I believe we have arrived at the academy. Have a good day young masters."

"See ya Alfie", they both said and then left the car.

"I'll see you later at lunch Jay", Dick said.

"What makes you so sure we'll have the Lunch period anyways, Dickface", Jason responded.

Dick just smirked and said, "Just a hunch, now go get your schedule, don't wanna be late for class your first day."

"Yeah, I'm goin', I'm goin'", Jason grumbled, running off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jason was walking down to lunch after going to his first four classes and so far he didn't like it here. He thought this school was full of spoiled brats who don't know how good they got it. Whenever he walked by he heard people talking about what he did at the gala last night, some girls would talk about how cute he was (he even heard a couple of guys talking about the same thing), or they would make fun of him, calling him street rat and charity case, behind his back. If they wanted to talk shit about him they should say it to his face instead of doing it behind his back like cowards.

He got his lunch and was trying to find a place to sit when he saw Dick standing at a table with two blondes and a red head. _'Huh, guess we do have the same lunch. He probably hacked the school to look at my schedule, the nosey bastard.' _

Jason went with his food and sat between the blonde with her hair in a ponytail and Dick then said, "Hey Dickhead, mind introducing me to the girls, who for some strange reason are sitting with you."

"Oh come on Jay don't be like that. There are plenty of people here who would want to sit with me", Dick responded with mock hurt.

"Somehow, I doubt that. I'm pretty sure you're just deluding yourself because you're a narcissist and these girls are just sitting with you out of sympathy. Now, mind telling me who these poor girls are."

Dick glared playfully at Jason then said, "Well you little brat, this would be Barbara, Artemis, and Bette."

He recognized Barbara as Batgirl and Artemis as, well, Artemis (could probably invest in a better secret identity) but he didn't recognize the name Bette. He supposed that was because she was probably the only regular civilian at this table.

Barbara then said, "Hey don't call him a brat, besides, he might be onto something."

Dick just stared at her wide eyed, "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it, without us who else would sit with you. Besides, Bette just sits here because we do. Face it, we just sit here because without us you'd be too lonely to survive."

"That's not true plenty of people would love to sit here with me because of my wonderful personality, charm, and good looks."

Jason just stared at them as they continued to (as they would put it), bicker and tease, but as he would put it, flirt. He then turned to Artemis and asked, "Are they dating?"

Artemis responded, "They say they're not but everyone else thinks that they're just lying."

Jason just nodded then said to the bickering 'couple', "Now kiss."

Dick and Barbara stopped arguing and blushed. Barbara was the first to speak up, "we're not dating."

Dick then said, "Yeah, we're just friends."

Jason, immensely enjoying their discomfort, gave them his signature douchebag smirk and said, "Are you sure, because I'd probably have to use a knife to cut through the sexual tension."

Barbara then said, "You shouldn't know anything about that, you're only 14."

Jason, still smirking, said, "Well I'm obviously smarter than you two when it comes to subject, because you guys must be clueless. I've only been here for a couple of minutes Barbie, and I can already tell you and Dickhead are hopelessly in love with each other."

Barbara glared at him and asked, "Did you just call me Barbie."

'_And of course that's all she took from what I said. Way to change the subject Barbie. Well at least I got another way to mess with her out it.' _Jason then said, "Yeah, I did. What are you gonna do, Barbie, hit me?"

Barbara continued to glare at him, with her arms crossed, while Jason just smirked back, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head, while everyone else just stared at them. Barbara's glare then turned into a pout and she simply stated, "Brat."

Everyone else just laughed, and Artemis then high-fived him. Well for the most part this school sucked, but lunch was pretty good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Jason was very thankful it was finally Friday because his week (for the most part) sucked. He got in a fight, that someone else started, but he finished, and was in detention after school today. After Alfred picked him up from school he immediately changed into some sweats and a tank, and then went down to the Batcave to train, just like he did every other day this week.

Yes he still trained and he also went on patrol only three times this week, and was never alone during any of them. The reason was (stated by Bruce) is that experience is the best way to train but he still needed some restraints, because there were some things that he still wasn't ready for and wouldn't be ready for at least a couple of months. One night he and Dick ran into Barbie as Batgirl and Jason constantly teased them both all night. Jason swore he never had so much fun.

Anyways, Jason was in the Batcave and just finished some training simulation when Bruce walked up to him with a duffel bag in hand. Jason then looked at the bag then asked, "What's with the bag?"

"You're staying with Dick at Mt. Justice this weekend. I'm working a big mission this weekend that you're not ready for and you still need training so I got Alfred to pack some of your clothes in this bag", Bruce stated calmly.

"Why can't I stay here and help you instead. Is this punishment for the fight, because I told you the other guy threw the first punch", Jason asked worriedly. Sure he was excited to finally meet the team, but he didn't want to meet them so soon.

"No it's not punishment I'm just dealing with something that's too dangerous for you, and I won't be there to train you."

"But if it's so dangerous why are you going in alone? What if you need backup?"

"It's not something I haven't dealt with before, and if I need backup I'll call for Dick or league backup", Bruce then grabbed Jason by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, "I don't want you to get hurt and you need more training. You'll train with Black Canary and the team while you're there. It'll be a good experience for you while I'm gone."

"Okay, I understand, but can you at least tell me what you're going up against", Jason asked.

Bruce then brought up a picture of a man with brown and gray hair and a similarly colored beard. "Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows", he stated simply.

"Oh, an immortal and ninjas. That makes sense", Jason said, staring at the screen.

Bruce then handed Jason the bag and said, "Now go upstairs get dressed, get dressed and pack anything else that you want to bring with you."

Jason then went up to his room put on an Asking Alexandria t-shirt, dark grey cargo pants, his vans and hoodie, and his sunglasses. He put his gaming laptop in the bag then grabbed his cellphone and headphones, putting the phone in his pocket and the headphones around his neck. He then went back down to the batcave after saying goodbye to Alfred. He put his Robin costume in the bag and put on the wrist computer under the sleeve of his hoodie. He then zipped up the bag and wrapped the strap around his shoulder and put the bag against his back. He headed over to the zeta tube where Dick was waiting for him in his costume.

Dick looked at him and then asked, "Jay, why aren't you in costume, don't you want to make a good first impression."

Jason just looked at him and said, "I'm not wearing it unless I need to. If they have a problem with that, then they can kiss my ass."

Dick just sighed then said, "Fine let's just go." He then typed something into the computer then prompted Jason to follow him threw the Zeta. **NIGHTWING B01; ROBIN B13. **_'Wait a minute, 13. Well, fuck.'_

**And that is chapter 4. Thank God I finally fucking finished it. Again sorry for the long week I've just had such a hard time writing this and kept on getting distracted and then writers block while writing this. Anyways, the next chapter Jason will meet the team and I'll try to get it out before junior year starts. I thought it was kinda funny how Jason's zeta designation was unlucky #13 (I think the writers made it that on purpose as a small joke). And I think that Jason would not like his designation because he grew up in crime alley with criminals and according to Batman criminals are superstitious. Also I'd like you to know while Bruce is gone he and Talia make Damian. Who in this is not a product of rape and test tubes. Yeah I'm calling you out Morrison. Not only did that bastard ruin Talia in the New 52 by making her a carbon copy of Ra's but he also was responsible for ruining Jason with that stupid ginger version of Jason. And those are some of the reasons I hate him. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review (they help the process).**


	5. Meet The Team (Kinda)

**Hello readers I am back and here with a new chapter. So Jason will meet the team here and I want to say a few things before we get started. I'm gonna be shipping Jason/Donna because this is my story and I can do what I want. Also I think Jason's death is what made her leave YJ, and if they're dating then it will hit her hard when it happens. But this is not gonna be love at first sight, they might dislike each other at first then we will go from there. Also Jason is going to be an aspiring musician in this because he's a person and he had dreams for what he wanted to do with his life just like everyone else before he died, and a lot of authors forget that when writing him. So now that we got that out of the way let's get on with the story.**

When Jason exited the Zeta he felt a little dizzy and nauseous, but quickly got over it. He then noticed that they had teleported to another cave, how original. It looked a bit more lively and comfy/livable than the Batcave did but mostly it was the same except the fact that it was in a mountain. He then saw the team along with Black Canary head over toward him and Dick. He thought it was weird that someone dressed like Black Canary was taking care of a place full of hormonal teenage boys, but whatever works.

He could name everyone in this room right now. _'Okay, let's see here, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Zatanna, Rocket, Artemis, Tempest, Auagirl, and well hello there beautiful, you must be Troia.' _She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, including those babes on 9th street. She was wearing a black leotard that looked like it had stars in it just like her long dark hair; she had a silver belt, boots and bracers, and had a lasso next to her hip. Sure she was beautiful, but Jason learned a long time ago not to judge anyone by their appearance, so he would have to get to know her before he formed any final opinions.

Then he noticed that everyone but him was in uniform. It's as if they knew he was coming. Either that or they just walk around in their damn costumes all day, which would be weird. He felt a little out of place here, but he didn't know these people, wasn't here to be a part of their team or their missions yet, so he didn't give two shits about what they thought about him.

"…Team this is the new Robin", he heard Dick say, which snapped him out of his thoughts, "Want to introduce yourself Rob."

"Hi, I'm Robin, and I believe you are, Black Canary, the trainer/shrink, Aqualad, the leader, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Rocket, Tempest, Aquagirl, Troia, and I believe I have already met you Artemis", Jason said introducing himself to the team he is not yet a part of. "And don't worry none of you have to tell me your secret identities because I already know all of them, now anyone gonna tell me where I can put my stuff."

Donna (Troia) raised her hand and said, "That would be me, just follow me and I'll show you where you'll be staying." Jason then proceeded to follow her leaving the rest of the team behind.

They were walking down a hallway when Donna asked, "So, why aren't you wearing you're costume?"

Jason looked at her raised an eyebrow and said, "Well I didn't see the point really, because I'm not joining the team or going on any missions. It's not like I live in my goddamn costume. The only reason I even brought the costume was a just in case thing; like if I needed the mask or the belt."

"Oh, it's just that usually when you introduce yourself as a hero you actually wear your costume because it's more formal and respectful, and it lets others know you as a hero."

"Still don't see the point, because right now I feel more like I'm being sent to daycare than anything."

Donna just sighed and said in defeat, "Fine do whatever the hell you want, see what I care."

Jason looked at here and raised a questioning eyebrow, but decided to drop it and continued to follow her till she stopped at door with the number 13 on it.

Donna turned to him and said, "This is your room, just leave your stuff here, my room is right across the hall. I'll be going back to the main room, if you wanna train, the training room is through the hallway on the right when you enter the main room." After she finished she left him there staring at her back.

He then went into his room surprised to see it looked a lot like the one he had in Wayne Manor. Just smaller and without any windows, it even had the same red SG guitar he asked for that he had in his room.

He took off the duffel bag he had been carrying and dropped it on the bed. He decided to change before he went to go train. He changed into some sweat pants and a tank top, but decided to keep his hoodie and sunglasses on, he left off his shoes and socks, grabbed his phone, and wrist computer before leaving.

When he arrived at the training room and was somewhat impressed. It had a weightlifting area, some punching bags, some training machines, and a high tech sparring mat. There was still better stuff in the Batcave though.

He looked around and saw no one else in the room and a speaker dock that he could set his phone up on for music. '_At least they're forward thinking.'_

He started playing Jonny's Revenge, by Crown The Empire, and wrapped tape around his knuckles, before heading over to the punching bags.

He started to punch the bag taking all of his frustrations from having to deal with those rich assholes at school, and all the other bullshit he's had to deal with. Not paying any attention to his surroundings, and only focusing on the bag; while using the angry, fast paced music to help fuel him. He failed to notice the people who were entering the room.

He started punching much faster, and harder before hearing Dick calling his name (well technically he was just yelling Robin over and over, but same difference).

He finished by doing a flying round house kick then punching so hard his hand went straight through the bag. He pulled his hand out letting the contents of the bag spill onto the floor, he then turned around, heaving, then asked, "What?!"

He saw the rest of the team, standing next to Dick, staring at him wide eyed. '_Why in the hell are they looking at me like that, I'm pretty sure they've seen stranger things?' _

Nightwing asked, "I wanted to know if you wanted to spar, show the team what you know so far?"

Jason smirked and responded with, "Sure I'd love to have your friends watch me kick your ass."

"Watch it little wing, that sounded like a challenge."

"It is, but no tricks okay."

"Fine, just turn off the music, it's distracting."

"Whatever, you just don't have any appreciation for good music, if anything it helps me focus. But I'll turn it off anyways, just so I don't have to hear you bitch and moan about it."

He went over to his phone, which was playing 2nd Sucks, by A Day To Remember, and paused the music. He then took off his hoodie, leaving him in a tank, sweats, and glasses, before heading over to the sparring mat. Dick was still in full Nightwing gear, so Jason realized he was at a bit of a disadvantage, but he bet he could still win.

Jason stood across from Dick, waiting for the start of the match. He then heard an automated voice say begin and ran towards Dick. Jason went for a jab at the side but Dick grabbed his hand and started to flip him over his head. Jason spun around while in the air and managed to land on his feet. He then kneed Dick in the back before wrapping a foot around his ankle, making Dick land on his back. He went for the pin but Dick flipped Jason off of him before he could, making Jason land on his back. He then jumped up onto his feet, and saw Dick do the same.

Jason realized that if he wanted to win this he couldn't just charge Dick head on, and that he may have to fight bit dirty to win.

Jason waited for Dick to make a move. Finally Dick lunged at him (actually he flipped, but same difference) he then kicked Jason in the shin just before landing. Jason fell to the ground holding his shin moaning in pain. Dick kneeled next to him and asked, "Jason, I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, because…", Jason then knocked Dick's feet out from under him, making him fall onto his back, Jason jumped up, then put his foot on Dick's chest, the automated voice said, "Nightwing fail." Jason smirked triumphantly and said, "I just kicked your sorry but."

Jason removed his foot from Dick's chest then helped him back up onto his feet. Dick looked at him with what he could only assume was slight anger and said, "That was so not fair, you cheated."

"I didn't cheat, and besides the bad guys don't play fair, why the hell should I", Jason responded, while heading over to his stuff.

"Because we're the heroes and we should fight with honor."

Jason put his hoodie back on and put his phone in his pocket before saying, "Oh don't give that high and mighty bullshit. We use powers and numerous gadgets that most of the bad guys we face don't have, that's not honorable or fair, so sue me if I fight a little dirty. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving. If anyone needs me I'll be in my room." And with that he left.

**Yes finally, I'm finally fucking done. I'm so sorry that this took so long and that the chapter is a bit short, but if I didn't end it here it would take a lot longer to post this. I started this a few months ago and I've had several problems and distractions while writing this. I've been sucked back into Borderlands 2/Skyrim, the new games that have come out, the start of Arrow's 2****nd**** season, the new ADTR album, writer's block, temporary loss of the Flash that had this chappie, and most importantly the start of my Jr. year. Trust me when I say that high school does in fact suck. Now onto the review responses. Thank you Joker'sAdmirir for your positive review and similar taste in music; I think it's sad that most people like pop music, when the only thing going for it is that it's catchy. And to guest, my opinion on Ben Affleck as Batman can be summed up by a video by AngryJoe on the issue, even though I'm probably more judgmental about the DareDevil "incident" than he is. To Hazardous I'll take you up on that offer and will PM you soon. Thank you everyone else for the support and keep reviewing. I took down the AN I posted but the offer still stands, if you have any ideas or want to collaborate and help me write this faster just PM me or leave a review. I'll try to post at least 1 chapter a month, so until next time, bye.**


End file.
